Harvest Beyblade
by VGMaster04
Summary: Ray inherits a farm, and he and the team go to run it. How hard can running a farm be? Lots of OC's.
1. Farmward Hoe!

I'm back with a new story. I stuck on my other two stories now, and I deleted Life As We Know It. So, ideas are welcolme for BBVP and BB NT C. This is my first attemt at a fic like this, so be nice. And there are a LOT of OC's in this fic. Don't like don't read. And do you want to have Hilary paired with Kai of Tyson? And if you want your OC to appear in here send a description, and their personality. If you don't, then I'll come up with everyone myself.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or Harvest Moon.

Chapter 1- Farmward Hoe!

Team BBA was sitting in their living room, going through their mail. Mostly bills that couldn't be paid, due to a lack of money. Voltair willed his money to charity, just so Kai wouldn't be able to get any of it. So, they were broke. But a letter was adressed to Ray.

"Hey, it says here my uncle left me and my newly found brother a farm in Bey Valley." Ray said

"Really? Sounds like a lot of work." Chris said

"Yeah, but it could be fun, and if we all go, we could all share the work, so it won't be so much." Ray said, "And its not like we can stay here much longer."

"Yeah, so lets leave in two day, its about time for a road trip, anyway." Chris said

"Hey, who said we wanted to go?" Tyson asked

"You would rather stay on the street?" Chris asked

"No, but I could go stay with Grampa again." Tyson said

"Okay, then I was offering." Ray said, "But it could be fun."

"I'm in." Kai said

"You are?" Everyone asked

"Why not, I'd rather work on a farm than stay with Tyson's grandfather." Kai said

"Whats wrong with my grandfather?" Tyson asked

"Nothing, but he has that tendancy to use his kendo stick to get your attention."

"Yeah, I guess thats true." Tyson admited, "So, I'll come to!"

"Max?" Ray asked

"Eh, why not?" Max said

"Hey, could you use a cow girl?" came the voice from a laptop on the table.

"Sure you can come, and when Kenny gets back, he cam come." Ray said

"How do you know we could house everyone?" Chris asked, "How big is this farm?"

"I don't know, but farms are always big." Ray said

-3 days later.-

"So, farms are always big, huh?" Chris mocked Infront of them was a small farm. It had three houses, one small barn, and one small pasture. It also had a small place to plant crops, and a small chicken coop.

"So I was wrong. But its still big enough to house everyone." Ray said

"Who are you folks?" asked a older man, in his late forties, with black hair, grey on the sides and back, a white shirt, and blue jeans, and big brown work boots. He looked his eyes were closed, even though they were open.(Like Gary)

"I'm Ray, and this is my brother, Chris, and our friends. We got a letter saying our uncle left us this farm."

"Oh, yeah, my name is Amos, and I'm a farm hand round these part." Amos said, "I'll deliver yer things, like Milk, crops, eggs, thing like that into town. And I'll bye ya'll livestock when ya'll can afford it. Theres one cow left, so use her for money, and forage fer food, theirs a forest with fruit trees behind yonder hill. And theres a saleman who comes once a week, who you can buy things, like books, fishing poles, cooking utenils. Stuff like that. I live down the street, I'll be here every morining at five a.m sharp, I'll wake you up, then See ya'll tomarrow." Amos said, and walked off.

"Did anyone get that?" Chris asked

"I got the part where we have to forrage for food!" Tyson said, angrilly.  
"You would." Kai said.

"What was that Kai?" Tyson asked

"Hn."

"Grrr! Your going to drive me crazy!"

"Lets go to the woods and get some fruit, so we can eat tonight." Ray said

-The Forest-

"Wow, it this place is bigger than the farm." Chris said

"Drop it!" Ray said

"Repect your elders!" Chris said

"Your older than me by three months!" Ray said  
"That means I have three more months of life than you, thus I am your elder."

"What ever, look a these look like apples." Ray said, and picked one.

"Hey, these are pretty good!" Tyson said, as he ate apple after apple.

"Tyson, save some for home, we'll need them." Kai said.

"Sure, Kai." Tyson said, and started to fill the basket they found. The others did the same.

"Well, the baskets full, lets go." Ray said, and grabbed the basket.

"Ya know, we have a basket and a basket case here." Max said, he looked at Tyson.

"Who's the basket case?" Tyson asked

"You are." Max said, and laughed

"Haha, funny, hey look! A spring!" Tyson said, and ran to it. Max followed, not noticing the others were gone.

"Hey, lets get some water!" Tyson said

"With what? We don't have a bucket." Max said

"Hey, where everyone go?" Tyson asked

"Back to the farm." Max said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Lets go!" Tyson said, and took off.

"Tyson! Wait for me!" Max shouted, and ran after him.

End Chapter. I know, the start sucked. But the next chapter starts everything.

R&R.


	2. The Townsfolk

Howdy ya'll. I'm still taking OC's, so if you want your character in this story, send'em in. And if you wan't Chris' profile check out mine.

**TALA MINE-TALA HOT**: Thanks for the OC. I will put her to good use.

**Max-4-ever**: Thanks. Coming up with a whole town of people is not easy. Anyway, Thanks for the OC. Do you want Tia to be Kai's girlfriend?

Chapter 2- The Townsfolk

_**Knock Knock**_

"Ray, get the door." Chris said, and put his head under his pillow.

"Who gets up at this time?" Ray asked and opened the door, "Kai?"

"Some farmers you are." Kai said, "Its already five. Amos will be here soon."

"Kai! What are you doing up?" Chris asked

"Ah, I see we have early bird." said Amos, "Good, get ready, and do what ya can."

Ten minutes later Chris and Ray can out. They were ready for the day's challenges, or so they thought. They had to milk the cow, and pull weeds from the guarden. Neither one of them has ever milked a cow before. So Amos showed them how.

"Thats it!" Chris said, amazed at how simple it was.

"Yep, tis all." Amos said, "Ya'll put this into bottles, and put it in the fridge in storage room, and tomorrow, I'll take it to town."

"Cool, so, since we only have on cow, we're done, right?" Chris asked

"Looks like. Ya'll should meet the townsfolk. Ya'll might find yer special someone." Amos said, "Would ya'll like me to show ya'll around?"

"Sure." Ray said, "Now, to get Tyson up." Ray said, evily, and pulled a super spicy chilli pepper from his pocket.

"You like doing that way to much. You're going to give him heart burn." Chris said

"Yeah, as well as lip burn tounge burn, and burn everything else on the way to the stomach." Ray said, and walked into Tyson's and Max's house. He goes over to Tyson, who is snoring, loudly, and puts the pepper into his mouth.

"AAAAAHAAH!" Tyson screams, waking up Max, and half of Bey Valley. Chris throws bread into Tyson's big mouth, and he stops screaming. "Mmmmm." Tyson looked angrily at Ray.

"Where did you get the bread?" Ray asked

"From behind the cow." was Chris' answer

"WHAT!" Tyson shouted

"I was kidding, quiet down." Chris said, Tyson was breathing heavily, he glared at Chris and Ray.

"Well, now ya'll come'm. Lets start meetin' the townsfolk." Amos said.

Ten minutes later everyone was ready, and walking off the farm to the village. The village was small, not very many houses. But many were being built. Most houses were single floor houses, but one house had two stories, and one looked like a small mansion.

"This is were Violet and Herb live. They sell seeds and plants. Their niece is visiting from the city. I think her name was Jake." Amos said, and knocked on the door. A woman opened the door. She had long light brown hair, pulled back into a pony tail, that went to the middle of her back. She had bright green eyes, and wore a green dress and bright green shirt. She had brown shoes.

"Hello, you must be the new owners of the farm." she said, "I am Violet Flora. My husband is not home, and My neice is in the forest."

"We'll looks like ya'll meet them later. Next we go to the Over Night Inn." Amos said, and they went across the street. "This is it. Hank and Frank run this here inn. Their a nice old couple. A little on the crazy side of ya'll ask me." He knocked on the door. An old man answered it.

"Frank, we have costomers." He shouted, He was bald, and very skinny. He wore a white shirt and brown overals that were to short for him and brown shoes."Lots of'em."

"I'm trying to get this man eating beast out of the kitchen." shouted an old female voice. The teams eyes widened.

"Some man eating beast, if your still a live." Hank called

"I said _Man Eating_ not _Woman Eating_." Came the reply. The team ran off.

"Awe, look, more costomers are gone." Hank said, and closed the door, "why do they keep leaving?"

"Because you can't answer a door." said an old lady as she came into the room. She wore a green dress, and no shoes. She had white hair and glasses. She held out her hand and showed Hank and dead fly, "I got it."

-With the guys-

"Oh, man, I see what you mean about crazy." Tyson said

"We're in the forest." Ray said, "Amos you know the way out, right?"

"Yep, come ya'll." Amos said, and they started out. Not long after they started walking they heard a laughing coming from behind a tree. "Show yerself!" A girl around thirteen came out, she had a blue shirt and black jeans, with black shoes. She shoulder length light brown hair and blue eyes.

"Hi, I'm Jake." She said.

"Hi, I'm Tyson, these are Ray, Chris, Kai, Max, and Amos."

"Cool, you guys got the farm right?" Jake asked

"Yeah, yesterday." Ray said

"Cool, so...you have cows, right?"

"One, right now..." Ray said

"Can I ride it?" Jake asked

"I'm sorry, but not this cow." Amos said, "But we get a horse later today, you can ride that."

"No, I wanted to ride the cow." Jake said sadly, and walked off.

"You can ride cows?" Max asked

"Rodeo cows, not milkin' cows." Amos said

"Whats the difference?" Chris asked

"One is fer rodeos and the other is fer milkin'." Amos said.  
"I don't know how I could have figured that on my own." Chris said, sarcastcally, "Thank you so much for telling me."

"Glad I could help." Amos said, like he didn't know sarcasm.

"You know, you pick up on sarcasm really good." Chris said, sarcastcally.

"Really? I didn't know." Amos said, happily.

"I'm sure you didn't." Chris said and followed Amos out of the forest.

"So, who are we going to visit next?" Tyson asked, eyeing the manor on the hill.

"Ya'll want to go see the manor don't ya'll." Amos said, and started for the manor, "Mr. and Mrs. Lottsamoney live their with their granddaughter. I forget her name. She just moved here for the peace and quite." Amos explained, and knocked on the door. A young girl around 16 answered it. She wore a blue dress, and a red bandana around her neck. She had long black hair, and bright green eyes.

"The hotel is that way." She pointer to the hotel, and closed the door. Everyone blinked. The door opened again, only this time it was an old lady.  
"Hello, dearies. How can I help you?" She asked

"These are the new owners of the farm, and I'm showing them around town." Amos said

"Oh, I will get my milk then, yes?" asked the old lady.  
"Oce the farm gets on its feet, yes." Amos said

"Farms have feet?" Tyson asked

"We'll, I see that may take a while." said Mrs. Lottsamoney, "You may want to leave, before Bryan sees you. He's our new security guard, and has taken a liking to the bazooka(1)." No sooner did she say that then a boom sent the team and Amos flying.  
"You guys are not allowed here!" Bryan said, "Leave!" He aimed the bazooka, and that was all it took for the team and Amos to run full speed outta there, and back to the farm.

"That hole is coming out of your paycheck." said Mrs. Lottsamoney, "And make sure our daugter is NOT hurt when she visits."

"Yes, ma'am." Bryan said.

-The farm.-

"Bryan and weapons of mass destruction do not mix." Chris said

"Why is he working all the way out here anyway?" Tyson asked Kai, who just shrugged.

"Well, I think I know where to avoid." Chris said, and everyone else nodded.

"Okay, that is enough for today. Tomorrow I will take ya'll to the store, and you can sell yer milk there." Amos said, "As well as any crops you grow. Good bye." Amos left, and went to his house.

"I'm going to bed." Tyson said, and went into his and Max's hut, "Call me when dinners ready."

"Yeah." Max said, "I going to go see where the nearest fishing spot is." He ran off.

"Lets go get somemore fruit for dinner." Ray said, and he, Kai, and Chris went into the forest for food. While in there they bumped into a big monkey like creature.

"Wh-who gave that m-monkey steroids?" Chris asked, in shock mixed. He didn't know weather to be scared of if the monkey was cool. The monkey jumped at them and let out a howl.

End chapter. Even more people next chapter. And more funny situations.

R&R.


	3. More Townsfolk & Fishing

I'm having fun with this one. They all have a house on the farm. Ray and Chris share, Tyson and Max share, and Kai gets one to himself.

**TALA MINE-TALA HOT**: Yeah, she did. And Thanks. Jake might be ooc, sorry.

Chapter 3 More Townsfolk and fishing

Last Time on Harvest Beyblade:

"Wh-who gave that m-monkey steroids?" Chris asked, in shock mixed. He didn't know weather to be scared of if the monkey was cool. The monkey jumped at them and let out a howl.

Now On Harvest Beyblade

"AAAAAAAHH!" They screamed, as the monkey flew at them. The monaky tackled them down to the ground, showing its long pointy teach. They were dripping with siliva, and the monkey itself had a weird look in its eyes. It lunged its head foreword, mouth open, and it licked them!

"Uhh, hasn't this thing ever heard of toothpaste?" Chris asked

"Would you rather it eat us?" Ray asked

"If it'll save from rancid breath, yes." Chris said

"Naninuna." came a voice from in a tree. The monkey stopped licking them, and jumped to the tree next to a teenage girl. She had long brown hair, tied into a ponytail at the top of her head by a vine. For her clothes she had a dress like thing made of animal fur, and her top was made of various plant stuff. She had wild green eyes, and she was well built, showing she lived in this forest.

"Whao..." All three guys said, they couldn't take their eyes from her. The girl started talking to the monkey.

"..." Chris' and Ray's faces changed expression, like they understood everything she said.

"What did she say?" Kai asked

"She called the monkey mom, and she didn't trust us." Ray said

"And the monkey said Ray and I could be trusted, but she wasn't sure about you." Chris added, "Oh, and her name is Bey."

"Bey?" Kai asked, when Bey and Naninuna looked at them.

"You can understand me?" Bey asked, Ray and Chris nodded, and Kai looked confused. "Then could you do me a favor, and show me the village?" Chris and Ray looked at eachother, then back to Bey, and nodded. Bey smiled and jumped from the tree, and landed infront of them. "Let's go, shall we."  
"Why don't we wait until tomorrow?" Chris said, "Its getting late, and we need to get back."

"Okay, meet me here, tomorrow." Bey said, and jumped into the trees. The guys picked their fruit and went back. When they got there Tyson's snoring could be heard from the entrance of the farm, and a brown gooey creature was heading to Tyson's and Max's house.

"What is that?" Chris asked

"I don't know, but its after Tyson and Max." Ray said, as the creature pulled of some of its skin, and showed human skin underneith. It then shook what it took off, and the goo flew off, and revieled a green shirt. He also shook his head to reviel blonde hair.

"I think that is Max." Kai said, and headed to his house. Chris and Ray went to theirs.

-The Next Morning-

After milking the cow, and bottling the milk they went to the market to sell their milk. They made some money, but not a lot. They would have to save up for a while. Good think the cow could stay in the pasture. After they sold the milk they meet Bey in the woods, and went to explore the rest of the small town.

They looked at the house Bryan was guarding, and decided to stay as far away as possible. They meet up with Jake, and she decided to tag along, since she was boared at her aunts house. They found a church, a chicken farm, a livestock farm, numerous houses, and meet interesting people. They meet Amos' family, his wife and son, a scientist who does weird experiments, a wondering musician, and a traveller.

As they walked back to the farm they meet a guy who came to the village everyone so often to sell things. They bought some fishing poles from him, so they could make some money by selling the fish they catch. Jake went home, and the rest of them went back to the forest.

-Later-

"There is a lake in the forest where fish are plentiful." Bey said, "Feel free to take as many as you can catch."

"Thanks." They said, and got ready to do some fishing.

-One hour later-

"Man, theres nothing in here!" Tyson whined

"Just be patient, Tyson." Ray said, "Bey said they were fish in here."

"How do you know, all I heard was jubberish." Tyson said

"Neko jin can understand cats." Ray said

"But she wasn't a cat." Tyson said

"She spoke cat." Ray said, "She can't speak any human language, but a little english."

"She was reased by that monkey, who is actually a cat thing that escaped from the scientist, since she was five." Chris said.

"..." Everyone just stared at them.

"What?" They asked, the others shook their heads, and went back to watching the water.

"How could they understand everything Bey said?" Tyson asked Max

"Maybe they're demons." Max joked

"Maybe you're right." Tyson said, believing Max's demon theory.

"Tyson I was..."

"Shh, they might be listening to us. We have to figure out how to kill them." Tyson said, "Kai you in?"

"No, Ray and Chris are not demons, Tyson." Kai said, "Talking to cats in a Neko jin ability."

"Oh, I keep forgetting their Nokie jins." Tyson said

"Neko, Tyson. Not Nokie." Max said, "Hey! I got a bite!" He pulled on his rod, and a silver fish with a blue back came out. "What kind of fish is this?"

"I don't know, I've never seen or heard of one like that before." Ray said

"Well, put in the basket, we'll ask ask the guy at the store later." Kai said, and pulled a fish out of the water. IT was like his fifth one.

-One hour Later-

The team walked out of the store. They made a lot of money selling the fish they, everyone but Tyson, caught. Now they could afford a chicken. But they decided to wait until they could afford a chicken and a rooster. So they could make their own chickens. They also saved some fish for dinner, they learned all the fish around Bey Valley where edable.

"I still don't understand how you plan on making your own chickens." Tyson said, "And if you can, why don't you just do it now?"

"Shut up, Tyson." Kai said, as they cooked the fish, and drank some water they bought from the store.

"Those fish were worth more than the milk." Chris said, "Maybe we should sell the cow."

'Moooo!' The cow looked angry

"I don't the cow liked that idea." Ray said

"Hey, boys, I brought ya'll mail." Amos said, and gave Ray a letter. He read it.

_Dear Ray, _

_I heard you got a farm! In Bey Valley! Thats where I'm moving with mom and dad and Lee. I hope to see you soon. And Mariam is staying with us!_

_Mariah_

"Hey, Mariah is moving out here." Ray said, "And so is Mariam." Max looked happy.

End Chapter. I know this chapter was bad, I'm sorry. Next chapter will hopefully be better.

R&R


	4. New Neighbors

Chapter 4. Just to explain, each house has two beds.

**TALA MINE-TALA HOT**: Did that fish just call me an idiot? Don't make me break out the tarter sauce! And no, no demons, just excaped genetic experiments.

**Bluesilver-soul**: Yeah, and the monkey is a mutated cat.

**Max-4-ever**: It really doesn't matter to me. Kai needs to be paired with someone, so yeah, I'll pair him with Tia.

Chapter 4- New Neighbors

"Hey, I just thought of something!" Tyson said, waking Max up.

"Tyson, do you know what time it is?" Max asked

"No, but, I really do think that big cat monkey thing is a demon!" Tyson said

"Tyson, theres no such thing, now go to sleep." Max said, and closed his eyes.

"Thats what Ray and Chris want you to think!" Tyson said

"And I thought Kenny was the paraniod one of the group." Max said, and turned over.

"I'm not paraniod." Tyson protested

"Good night Tyson." Max said

"Whatever." Tyson said, and layed down.

-The Morning-

Ray and Chris where milking the cow, now named Bessie, and putting the milk into bottles. Once they finished, they pulled out their fishing rods and headed to the spring near the farm. They were leaving the farm when a moving truck drove by, and inside Mariah and Mariam could be seen.  
"Life just got a little more interesting." Chris said, "You wan't to help them?"

"Yeah, lets put the poles up first, them head over and help them move." Ray said

So they put the fishing pole back and headed to the house Mariah's family bought. When they got there Mariah's mom was coming out of the truck, and Mariah's dad just stepped inside. Mariah and Miriam were grabbing boxes, and there was another girl there, she had black hair, gold eyes, and she wore a purple shirt and black pants, with brown shoes. Mariah noticed them.

"Hi, guys!" She shouted  
"Hey Mariah." Ray said

"Hi." Chris said, he couldn't take his eyes off the black haired girl.

"Guys, this is my cousin, Leah." Mariah said, "She's going to be living with us."

"Hi, nice to meet you." Ray said, Chris nodded, afraid he might say something stupid, "We came yo help."

"That would be great." Mariah's dad said, "Long time no see, Ray."

"Yeah, how have you been?" Ray asked

"Fine, well, grab a box, and put it in the right room." Mariah's dad said, and so they did. Soon all the boxes were inside. The last two went into the hall closet, and Chris and Leah had them, so when they were putting them in(Walk in closet), the door shut. Chris tried to open it, but it would not open.

"Its stuck." he said, and Leah tried, but she couldn't open it either.

-One Hour Later-

"Hey, have you seen Chris?" Ray asked

"No, Leah is missing too." Mariah said  
"Do you think..." Miriam said, causing Ray and Mariah to look at eachother.

"No." They said

"Lets go look for them." Ray said

"Okay." both girls said, and they left.

-The Closet.-

"Do you think they'll come in here soon?" Chris asked

"I don't know. Its the middle of spring, so they might not come to the closet until winter." Leah said

"I hope you're wrong." Chris said

"I do to." Leah said, "I do to." A moment of akward silence followed.

"Whats that?" Chris asked

-Ray and the Girls-

"Okay, we've looked in the forest, the beach, the Inn, the church, the Lottsamonaey mansion, and the shop, where else is there to look?" Mariah asked

"We also checked the farm, the river, and Amos' house." Ray said, "Thats everwhere."

"Maybe they're still at your house." Miriam said, "We haven't looked there."

"Then lets go." Mariah said, and they ran back to Mariah's house. Once their they checked every room, until there was only closet left.

"Well, this is the only place left, they have to be in here." Ray said, and opened the door. They were shocked at what they saw. There was nothing in the room!

"Maybe they left Bey Valley?" Miriam suggested

"Who?"

"Chris and Leah." Mariah said

"Why?"

"Because we can't find them." Miriam said

"Maybe they're closer than you think." The tree of them turned around.

"Chris! Leah!" they shouted "Where were you?"

"In there." Chris said, and pointed to the closet

"How did you get out with out us noticing?" Ray asked

"The air vent." Leah answered, and pointed to the back wall where the cover to the ven was off, and then she pointed up, to another vent, with the cover open.

"You cralwed through the air vents?' Ray asked, astonished

"Yes, it was all Chris' idea." Leah said

"Well, it was all good until we came to the vent to your parents room." Chris said, "That was just..." he shuddered

"Lets not talk about that." Leah said, trying to repress the memory.

-Flashback-

Chris and Leah were cralwing threw the vents looking for a way out. They came to one room and heard voices. They were about to call for help when they heard what they were saying.

"Lower! Lower!" said the voice of Mariah's mom

"It can't go any lower!" said Mariah's dad

"Well, I'm not comfertable with it there." said Mariah's mom

"Its not like it hurts." said Mariah's dad

"How do you know if I'm hurting or not." Mariah's mom. This is when Chris and Leah decided to leave. But if they would have stayed a second longer.

"Its just a painting, its no big deal!"

-End Flashback-

"Okay..." said Ray, Mariah and Miriam, not knowing what they were talking about.

"Its high time we get back to the farm." Chris said, "Come on, Ray." He also wanted to repress the momery.

"Good bye, Ray." Mariah said

See ya, Mariah." Ray said

"Chris." Leah called, "I had fun on our adventure." She blushed

"Yeah," Chris said, "Me too." He also blushed.

"Will you come over tomorrow?" Leah asked, "So we could do something?"

"Sure, why not." Chris smiled, and he followed Ray out the door, and back to the farm. When they got there, it was evening, and they saw Bessie sitting on Tyson.

"Tyson, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" Tyson snapped, "get this thing off of me!" Ray and Chris pulled Bessie off Tyson. "What happened?"

-Flashback-

"Come on, Kai, you don't have to be so mean!" Tyson said, "It was only a joke!" Kai was covered in mud. He pushed Tyson down, who landed on his stomach. He then felt a lot of weight on his back.

"If you move, cow, you will regret it!" Tyson heard Kai say, then he heard foot steps.

"KAI!"

-End Flashback-

Chris and Ray were laughing, and Tyson stomped to his and Max's house, and slamed the door. Chris and Ray laughed themselves to their house, and into sleep.

End Chapter. I sorry this chapter was bad, but I have something on my mind.

R&R.


	5. One Year Later

Chapter 5.

**TALA MINE-TALA HOT**: Nothing much, just someone.Now, (pulls out flamethrower and a big pot of water.), can I borrow the fish?

**darkpheonix07**: Thanks.

**Max-4-Ever**: Thanks. Not much, I've been finding myself thinking of someone latly.

**ancient midnight**: My spelling and grammer can't be that bad! They may not be good, but english isn't my best subject.

**Starry Sun**: I completely forgot about Kenny. And Tyson is one of my favorite characters, but I would still like to see a cow sit on him. Are you the same Starry Sun who BeyMistress05 was telling me about? The one who is her new pen pal?

Chapter 5 One year later

"Dude, who would have thought the farm would come so far in just one year?" Chris asked, "We have three cows and more chickens than I can count."

"Yeah, but atleast we're finally making money." Ray said, "And its starting to get fun."

"I hardly call all this work fun!" Tyson said

"What work?" Ray asked, "We have watering system for the crops, and you don't take care of the cows. All you do is get the eggs."

"Yeah! Have you ever been attacked by a chicken?"

"No."

"Well it hurts!" Tyson said, "Look at these scars!"

"Tyson, those are stretch marks." Max said

"They are?" Tyson asked

"Howdy boys." Amos said, as he comes up, "Ya'll got mail!"

"Thanks." They said, and each got one letter.

"Hey! I got a letter from my mom!" Max said, "She heard I work on a farm and said to send her some milk!"

"Myne says I won the guess that flavor contest from the candy compition!" Tyson said

"Bill." Kai said, "Cell phone."

"Birthday card." Chris said, "Even though its not my birthday, and they spelt my name wrong, they spelt it K-I-A. That was my Tyson impersonation." Chris said, and gave the card to Kai. "Happy birthday."

"Thanks."

"How..."

"Don't ask."

"That was your impression of me?" Tyson asked.  
"Nevermind"

-Later that day-

"Hey, they opened a carpenter shop." Chris said, "Lets get them to expand the houses, so we can get our own rooms. Or a kitchen."

"But it says we need to have our own wood." Ray said, "But we can sell the wood for a lot of money! All we need is an ax."

"There aren't any at the farm. We'll have to bye one." Chris said

"And keep it away from Kai." Max said

"It odesn't open until tomorrow, so we'll come back then." Ray said.

-Later that night-

Everyone was sleeping. Well thats what they though. None of them noticed eachother sneaking out of their houses. Not even Ray and Chris, nor Tyson and Max. They all went separate ways off the farm, and went to their own meeting. The only ones left on the farm were Tyson, Kai, and Bessie.

-Ray-

"Mariah!" Ray called, as quietly as he could. She opened her window, and saw him. She was outside a minute later.

"Hi, Ray, you ready?" she asked

"Yeah, lets go to the woods." Ray said, and they went to the woods. They went to the spring and set up a blanket on the floor. Mariah brought a picnic basket, for their midnight date.

"What about wild animals?" Mariah asked

"They'd be all asleep now." Ray said, "Don't worry."

"I can't help but feel like we're being watched.

-Max-

Max walked up to the well to the north of the farm. There he met a girl with blue hair and green eyes. He saw her leaning against the well, her head down, like she was deep in thought. He walked up to her and cleared his throught. She got scared, and almost fell in the well. But Max caught her. He pulled her, and they fell to the floor, her landing on top of him.

"Hi." He said, smiling. She grunted, and got off him.

"Why did you scare me Max?" She asked

"You were so deep in thought no matter what I did, you would have been scared." Max said, "I'm sorry."

"Its okay. Just don't let it happen again." Miriam smiled.

"Sure, now, I wanted to ask you something." Max said

"Are you going to propose to me?" Miriam asked

"What? No!" Max said, "I wanted to know if you wanted this promise ring."

"Oh, Max."

-Chris-

"Hey, Bey, whats up?" he asked, wondering why she asked him here, in secret.

"Shh." She shushed him, and pointed to the spring. Chris walked up and looked to see what she was looking at. And to his surprise was a certain pair of Neko jin, one of who happened to be his half brother.

"Ray!" He whispered  
"Yes, they have been cmping here often." Bey said, "They are very much in love."  
"Thats why Ray has been acting odd lately." Chris said, then pulled a video camera out of his pocket. He started filming them.  
"Why on earth do you have a video crayon?" Bey asked

"Its a video _camera_, Bey." Chris said, "And I always carry this with me. Its a hobby of mine to take pictures of thing, so I also have a camera." Bey nodded.

"Why are you taking their picture?" she asked

"Incase he denies it." Chris said, "And they might like this. To remember." Bey nodded. She looked at him for a minute. She smiled and looked back to Ray and Mariah.

-The Next Morning-

"So, Ray, where did you go last night?" Chris asked, Ray tensed.  
"Nowhere, why?" Ray asked

"Well, I went for a walk and saw you and Mariah by the srping." Chris said

"Are you sure it was me?" Ray asked  
"Yeah, and I got this for you." Chris gave Ray the tape. "For memories."

"You video taped us?" Ray asked

"Yeah, but thats the only copy, so you can do what you want." Chris said, "I just thought you might like it." Ray looked like he was in thought. "I'm sorry for invading your privacy, but look at it like this, your the star of a romance movie." Ray smirked.

"Thanks." Ray said, "I'm sure Mariah would like to see this."

"Sure," Chris said, "And next time you go into the woods, remember Bey live in there."

"Oh, yeah." Ray said, "She's the one who told you, isn't she?"

"Kinda."

End chapter. Familiar faces make their appearance next chapter. And I appologise for the lameness of this chapter.

R&R


	6. Reunions & The Harvest Goddess

Okay, I'm sorry for letting my feelings get in the way of my fic. Everything has been all sorted out, so this should start getting better. Thanks to all my reviewers. TALA MINE-TALA HOT, darkphoenix07, Max-4-Ever, bluesilver-soul, Starry Sun, and Rika the Dark Angel. And** Max-4-Ever**, what are you talking about? You understand about me in thought? **Starry Sun**, sure, why not. We can be pan pals. Psychic? Are you talking about Bey? I'm not psychic, but Bey is convinced I'm a Neko jin. **TALA MINE-TALA HOT**- Do you like sushi? I just made a fresh batch. Oh, and heres your fish, he's pretty much in one piece. If he's ever mouthy again, send'em to me. He'll stop. **Rika the Dark Angel**- Why do you want to barrow him?

Chapter 6- Reunions and the Harvest Goddess.

Tyson, Kai, Ray, Chris, Max, Mariah, and Miriam were by the entrance to the village. Their friends where coming to visit today. They would be staying on the farm or Mariah's house.

"Wow, its been over a year since we've seen the Cheif or Hilary." Tyson said.

"I know, I can't wait to see them!" Max said

"Look, here comes the bus!" Ray said, the BBA bus was coming down the road.

"I wonder if Kenny got Dizzi." Chris thought aloud.

"We'll find out shortly." Kai said, as the bus stopped infront of them. All their friends came out. The guy's jaws dropped when they saw Hilary. She changed a lot. She was wearing blue jeans, and a black shirt that showed off her stomach. But thats not what made the guys stare, no, it was something else.  
"Oh my gosh! Hilary!" Mariah shouted, "You're blonde!" Yep, hilary died her hair blonde.

"Yeah, it was my cousin. He decided to play a joke on me, but I like it, so, I kept it."

"Really?" Miriam said, "This will take some getting used to."

"I know, but I'm not changing it." Hilary said

"It looks, interesting." Mariah said

"So, lets see the farm." Kenny said, breaking the awkward silance that followed that last coment.

"Oh, yeah." Ray said, "We modified it. Now each house has two rooms. So, Kenny, you'll stay in the extra room in Kai's house, since the other ones are all taken."

"Okay." Kenny said, as the walked to the farm.

"So, this is what you gave up beyblading for?" Dizzi asked, "So, do I get free milk and eggs?"

"Ignore her." Kenny said, "She's been acting weird since you all left. I think she misses you guys."

"No, I would never miss them." Dizzi said, "Not after all the time we've spent together."

"Here, lets get you set in." Ray said, and grabbed Kenny's bag, "Follow me." Ray led him to his room.

"I'll help you get to Mariah's, Hilary." Tyson said, "Come on, Max." Tyson grabbed Hilary's bag, and he, Max, Hilary, Mariah, and Miriam went to Mariah's house.

"So, that leaves us." Chris said to Kai.

"Looks like." Kai said, as Leah walked bye.

"See ya kai!" Chris said, and ran after her.

"And it was just me." Kai said

"Who are you talking to?" asked a girl who was walking bye. She was medium height, and had black hair pulled back into a braided ponytail, and her eyes were a golden color. She wore a white tank top that said 'Darkly Cute' in black letters, with black capris and black sandals. On her right leg was an ancle braclet and a pair of black stud errings. She also had a small heart shapped birthmark on the left side of her right wrist.

"No one." Kai said, and turned to go to his house.  
"Fine." The girl said

"I'm Kai."

"Huh?"

"My name is Kai."

"Tia." said the girl. She and Kai looked at eachother for a minute, before they both turned and left, without saying anything.

-The Next Morning.

The guys woke up, and did their chores, which they finished around noon. After they finished they all met up near the spring in the forest. They were all relaxing, and having a small party. Everyone there included Tyson, Max, Ray, Kai, Mariah, Hilary, Kenny and Dizzi, Jake, Chris, Miriam, Leah, and Bey. Dizzi was playing music. They were having a good time.

"So, how has it been back in the city?" Ray asked

"Its been okay. They tore down the Dojo." Kenny said  
"WHAT?" Tyson shouted

"Just kidding." Kenny said

"They tried to pay Gramps for it, but her refused." Dizzi said, "I would have taken the money."

"Okay, whos making so much noise?" asked a voice that came from no where.

"Who said that?" the group asked.

"I did!" said a ball of light that came from the spring. Te ball of loght turned into a woman who had green hair and eyes. She had a blue dress, and a yellow flower in her hair. "I am the harvest goddess for this area."

"Harvest Goddess?" the group asked

"Yes, and you interupted my nap!" said HG.

"Sorry. We didn't know you were here." Ray said.  
"Or that you even existed." Dizzi said

"Whatever! Leave!" the HG yelled,"Take your stuff and leave, so I can get back to my nap!" She snapped her fingers, and the guys and their things appeared back at the farm. A few feet in the air above the farm actually. They landed in the cow pasture in a heap with a thud.

"Is everyone okay?" Chris asked. Various forms of yes and yeah could be heard.

"Its getting late, we should he heading to bed." Kenny said

"Late? Its only 10:00." Tyson said

"Well, I'm going to sleep." Kenny said, and went to his room.

"Yeah, we have to get up early tomorrow, Tyson." Ray said

"Man, I hate getting up early." Tyson said

"Then why did you come to a farm?" Max asked

"I don't know! I didn't think it took this much work!" Tyson said

"We're going to my house now." Mariah said, "See you tomarrow!" The girls left. And the guys went to their rooms.

-The Next Morning

They guys woke up and did their chores. They milked, brushed, and feed the cows, bottled the milk and got the eggs from the chickens. Once they wore finished Amos came and dropped of their money. They were about to leave the farm when the Harvest Goddess appeared.

"Hello young farmers." she said, "I wanted to appologise for my behaivior. I will give you all a blue feather, so you may propose to the girl of your dreams." She dissappeared, and six blue feathers appeared. One floated to each of the guys.

"So, I bet I know who Ray is going to propose to." Chris said

End Chapter. I appologise for the lateness and the shortness of the chapter. I got so many reviews I put this chapter up. The next chapter will have a proposal in it. Who should get married first? The next chapter Kai will be 21, Chris, Ray, Mariah, and Bey 20, Tyson, Max, Hilary, Leah, and Kenny 19.

R&R.


	7. Propsal Pt 1

Thanks to all the people who reviewed. TALA MINE-TALA HOT, Max-4-Ever, Phoenix of the Flames-2, darkphoenix07, and Kawaii-Chibi-Kai. **Phoenix of the Flames-2**- Thanks for reminding me about Lee. I checked and saw I did say he was coming, so I'll make an excuse. And **TALA MINE-TALA HOT**- Feelings? Me, not psycic? Never said I was. Feelings? Moo? What are you talking about? I think I know what going on here.

I only got one vote on who should be married first, so I'll use that.

And Tia belongs to Max-4-Ever.

Jake belongs to TALA MINE-TALA HOT

Bey belongs to BeyMistress05

The origional Beyblade characters and harvest Goddess don't belong to me.  
Everyone else is mine.

Chapter 7- The Proposal pt.1

"So, these are used for proposal?" Chris asked

"Yep. Round these parts men use blue feathers to propse to women, and if they except, later they get hitched." Amos said, as Mariah walked up with another familiar White Tiger.

"Lee!" Ray said, and met Lee with a hand shake. "Where were you?"

"I had to stay and help Grandfather with his elder business." Lee said, "I am supposed to become the next elder of the village, after father, but I don't want to."

"Can you get out of it?" Chris asked

"No." Lee answered, "After Grandfather dies, father becomes lead elder, and after him, me."  
"What about Mariah?" Chris asked, "She's your sister, right?"

"Yeah, but the lead elder is only for the male members of our family."

"And if there are no boys?"

"I don't know, what is this, fifty questions?"

"Sorry, just curious." Chris said

"Lee, he has a right to know." Mariah said, "But in our family there has always been atleast on boy born. So, I don't know what would happen if no boys came."

"Oh." Chris said, "I didn't mean to make you upset, Lee."

"Its okay, Mariah, can we get to the house, I want to see mom and dad." Lee said

"Oh, I almost forgot." Mariah said, "See you guys later." She and Lee left.

"So, Kai, are you going to propse to that gilr you've been seeing? Tia?" Tyson asked

"Thats none of your business, Tyson." Kai said, with a light blush on his face.

"What about you, Tyson?" Max asked, "You gonna propose to Hilary?"

"Like you with Miriam?" Tyson shot.  
"Maybe." Max blushed.

"Hey, its not like ya'll _have_ to get married." Amos said, "Ya'll still young'uns. Don't rush into anything."

"Okay, hey, where did Ray go?" Tyson asked.

"I have no idea." Chris said, "He just left. And Kai is gone to!"

"I wonder where they went." Max said

"Well, they'll be back, I'm going to bed." Tyson said

"Me too," Max said, "I'll see you later."

-The Next Day-

The guys woke and did their chores. Milked the cow, got the eggs, picked the ripe crops. When they finished the crops, Amos came with their money. They had anought to finally buy the milking room they wanted. So, they ordered it, and all they had to do was wait for it to get finished.

"I'm going for a walk." Ray said, "See you guys later."

"Bye." The others shouted

Ray was walking to Mariah's house. He had a serious look on his face, and was playing with something in his pocket. Today was the day. He was going to aske Mariah a very important question. When he came to the door, he went to knock when the door flung open.

"Ray!" said Mariah, "You must want to see Lee, I'll get him for you."

"No, Mariah, I want to see you." Ray said, "Can we talk?"

"Sure, I was on my way to the market, you want to walk with me?"

"Yeah, lets stop by the spring in the woods first, okay?"

"Sure, but why?"

"You'll find out then you get their." Ray said, and they headed to the Forest Srping. When they got there, Ray reached into his pocket and pulled out his blue feather. He got down on one knee, and held it out to Mariah, who had a look of surprise, and confusion written on her face. You could also see some unbridled joy.

"Mariah," Ray stated, looking her right in the eyes, "Will you marry me?" Mariah froze. '_Did he just ask me to marry him?_' She thought, '_Oh, Ray._'

"Of corse I will marry you, Ray Kon." She said, and took the feather. She couldn't stop herself from smiling. Ray stood up, and they shared their ingagement kiss.

End Chapter. Sorry, I haven't updated for a while, but I've been sick. And Sorry for the chapter, I suck at romance.

R&R


	8. Proposal Pt 2

Thanks to all who reviewed. Starry Sun, Max-4-Ever, Phoenix of the Flames-2, TALA MINE-TALA HOT and ancient midnight . **Starry Sun**- Yep, Hilary is blonde.** TALA MINE-TALA HOT**- You have a crush. As for on who, I have an idea. Bey's little brother told me after he read her diary. Is it true?**Ancient midnight**- Thats how they propose in Harvest Moon. So, they don't get wedding rings.

This story will now be co-authored by BeyMistress05.

Chapter 8- Proposal Pt. 2

"MOM!" Mariah shouted, as she burst through her front door, slamming it into Lee's face, "Ray proposed to me!" She heard a thud, and looked behind the door. "Lee, are you okay?"

"Wow, look at all the Galeons." Lee said, "Run little Galeons run..." Mariah sweatdropped.

"What are you shouting about dear?" Mariah's mom asked, when she came into the room, "What happened to Lee?"

"I kinda hit him with the door." Mariah said, "I was so exited that Ray propsed to me that I opened it kinda fast."

"Say that again."

"That I opened it Kinda fast?"

"No, before that."

"I kinda hit him with the door?"

"After that."  
"Ray proposed to me?"

"Oh my gosh! My little girl is all grown up and getting married."  
"Mooom!"

-The Farm-

Was vacant. No one was on it aside from the animals. And they looked boared. Their was no sign of the farm keepers here.

-Kai-

He was sitting under a tree with Tia. He was playing with something in his pocket. He looked nervous.  
"Tia, we've been going out for two years now." he said

"Yeah, and thats the most you said in those two years." Tia said

"Huh." Kai sighed and got on one knee. Tia's face looked like a miture of confuison and happiness. "Tia... I was wondering if you would consider marring me."

"I guess thats okay." Tia said, and hugged Kai. "Of course I'll marry you."

-Max-

"Max, why did you ask me here?" Miriam asked

"Well, you see..." Max started, but he couldn't fing the right words. "You see I was wondering..." He pulled out the blue feather. "If you wanted this."

"Oh, its pretty." Miriam said, "Thank you!"

"You know what that means, right?"

"Yeah, it means you want to marry me." Miriam said, "And I said yes."

"Really?" Max asked, happily  
"Yeah." Miriam said, matter of factly.

-Tyson-

"So, Hils." Tyson started, "We've known eachother since we we're the Bladebreakers. And I was wondering if you would..."

"Spit it out, Tyson." Hilary said, getting impatient. Tyson gave her a feather. "You called me out here for a stupid feather?"

"No, its for propsing!" Tyson said, putting his arms on his head.

"You-you're proposing to me?" Hilary asked, dumbfounded

"Kinda."

"Oh! Tyson!" Hilary said, and threw her arms around him. "Of course I'll marry you!"

-Chris-

"Hey, Bey." Chris said, "I wanted to see if you wanted this." He hands her the blue feather.

"So, you want me to have this blue feather." Bey said

"Yeah." Chris said, "Will you marry me?"

"Okay." Bey said, hugging the half Neko-Jin. "I'd love to!"

End Chapter. I decided to get the rest of them out of the way, so next chapter introduces their kids. If anyone knows their names please tell me. I know Kai's is Gou and Ray's in Rin. But I don't know Max's or Tyson's kid.


End file.
